To obtain additional information on the relation between charged groups on the cell surface and the immunological properties of the cell, a comparative electrophoretic and immunological study of human blood cells is proposed. Cells will be studied in the sequence 1) erythrocytes 2) normal lymphocytes 3) leukemic lymphocytes and lymphoblasts both before and after treatment of the cell surface by neuraminidase, trypsin and other enzymes. The streak deflection method of Endless Belt Electrophoresis will be used both for measurement of mobilities and for preparative fractionation of cells for subsequent analysis or culture. Erythrocyte surface antigens will be determined by standard serological methods and lymphocyte typing will be by cytotoxity and mixed leukocyte culture methods. These studies should shed light on the controversial relationship between increased surface charge decreased immunogenicity and increased malignancy.